Of Jolts and Saltwater
by CloudyLight SilverNights
Summary: Percy and I have always been big parts of each others lives, even before either of us had known it. There was a time where I thought I would hate him. Now I don't know what to think or feel. All I can do is listen to my aching heart and my breaking soul. Me and Percy are both unstable, and sooner or later; one of us is going to break and give in to the storm that draws us together.
1. Blueberry Pie

Warnings: Yaoi, minor grammar mistakes, language.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Summary: Percy and Jason can cause a lot of trouble in the kitchen while cooking. And make things messy. Very messy.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I <em>hate<em> cooking. "

Percy was standing in the camps fairly modern kitchen, a knife in his hand and an Blueberry in the other one. He was _trying_ to cut the peel off the fruit, but he wasn't an expert in this like he was with Swords, and thus he literally cut his fingers more than the Blueberry itself.

And he could only blame one person for this: Jason.

The very cute and very skilful (although Percy would never say this out loud) gloden-blonde-haired boy had forced him, Percy the Son of Poseidon, known for defeating the Titans all around America, to cook with him and make some Blueberry pie.

But what Jason didn't know and what Percy never would dare mention, was that in fact…

The son of the Sea God sucked at cooking.

Fighting monsters without dieing: easy breezy. Being all cocky and full of himself around just everybody, sure: it had become an every day's act. Fighting for his friends and waging war against Gaea and he leading a group of Demigods to fight her: no fucking problem at all.

But to use a knife, an object he wasn't very fond of, since Annebeth liked to throw the dangerous weapons at him like he was some kind of target, to peel fruits and warming up some water to put the blue substance (it looked suspiciously like glue) that was in another bowl into it, was not something he had signed himself up for.

Only, he couldn't resist the pleading look The son of the Sky God had given him mere hours ago, and thus he was here, cursing after he cut his finger for the fifteenth time.

How the hell was he going to fight with his fingers like that, all stingy and bleeding!

The cursing had caught Jason's attention and he rushed over, taking the bloodied knife from Percy's wounded hand and inspecting the small but many wounds.

"I don't understand it: you can fight monsters without any trouble, but cutting a Blueberry that only needs to be peeled, you can't do? I think you have a serious problem, Percy."

The Son of Poseidon scratched his head with his unoccupied hand, and shot a confused look at Jason, "That's not true, ya know. Cutting Blueberrys isn't as much fun as sword fighting."

"Well unfortunately for your battle obsessed mind; there won't be any training today. So be useful for once or if you'd rather sit down and watch, then fine. But don't bother me while I'm making some Blueberry pie."

The son of the Sky God left Percy's side only to return to his own table where he was peeling some of his Blueberrys, before he looked back and frowned.

"It would be better if you put your hand under cold water: it'll stop the bleeding." He didn't pay any further attention to the other Demigod.

The Son of Poseidon grumbled a bit but then decided that it would indeed be better if he cleaned his hand. After he was done with that, he glared hatefully at the fruit that he had laid on the counter and walked towards the table, dropping down on the wooden chair.

He looked at Jason, and how swiftly he was with his hands, and he felt just a tad bit jealous when he admitted to himself that The son of the Sky God was a better cook than him.

Actually the best cook, since he couldn't cook at _all_.

After a few minutes he got bored and stared around, whistling an annoying tone that made Jason twitch his eye more than it was healthy, but he didn't bother stopping Percy. It's not like the boy would listen to him, after all.

Although it wasn't that bad: it has been a while that both of them were alone again. Most of the time Nico was clinging at Percy's arm while Leo was flirting with every pretty girl that he saw. Frank ate most of the time, and Hazel and the other girls were just hanging around camp.

But he couldn't blame them: Percy just had this aura around him that attracted people like a lamp would attract moths in the night. It wasn't just his looks; his unique style when he fought, the way he absorbed every important details about swordplay like a sponge, the way the air changed around him, and the most important thing about the boy: his thousands of facial expressions that kept fascinating Jason.

Yes, Percy was a very popular person, someone who every Demigod would like to challenge, if not for a battle between Demigods, then just for the fact that they would see this amazing guy and if they were lucky enough ride along with him.

And sometimes, Jason was a bit jealous. In a non-harmful way, of course, just the fact that all those unknown people were all around _Percy_ was what made the little green monster of jealousy surface. He didn't like it when they touched The Son of Poseidon's body, nor when they _dared_ to casually talk with him.

Jason snorted, '_And one more secret to add to the growing pile of secrets.'_ He liked Percy, a lot, like a friend, but recently more than that. It frightened him, since he'd never experienced this new feeling that was fluttering in his tummy whenever Percy was near, making his heart beat harder.

He glanced up at The Son of Poseidon, who had his feet casually on the table, crossed over each other, his eyes closed but not asleep; he was humming a song instead of the irritating whistling.

The son of the Sky God chuckled and turned around, throwing the sticky knife in the sink. He'd do the dishes later, he still had to put the pieces of Blueberry into the paste and then let it bake in the oven.

He grabbed the baking plate from the kitchen counter and started adding the freshly cut Blueberrys, piece by piece, in a certain order on the pie paste.

Jason was so focused on his task that he didn't even notice the movement of the boy sitting across him, who had opened his eyes to stare strangely at his best friend who seemed to be having fun with his Blueberry pie.

Percy never could understand the boy. Well yeah, sure, he _did_ understand him, but sometimes Jason could be so mysterious and unreachable, like there were steel walls around him. He knew that the boy didn't have a whole lot of self-confidence, and he tried to change that by teaching The son of the Sky God new sword tricks or hanging out with him, just to see the smile on his face that he loved so much.

When Jason was alone with him, he'd notice that he'd drop the walls around him, confiding himself to Percy and openly talking with him. It also happens when Leo and Thalia were around, but he's more on his guard then, like he doesn't want to slip anything important.

The Son of Poseidon had learned over the years that Jason couldn't trust humans easily, and that it took a while before he fully trusted someone. Luckily, Percy was one of those people, and he'd like to believe that he was the _only_ one.

Which, in some way, was true. Jason told him things that he had never told to anyone before.

It was nice to have such a close bond with the boy, and he couldn't help himself to want more, a bond deeper than friendship. He wanted to boy for him only, no one else. Not even that girl, Piper, would get him.

No, Jason belonged to Percy, the Storm of the Great Prophecy, and damn him if he wasn't going to take his chance at this opportunity when they were both alone.

Was he selfish thinking that way?

No, he didn't think that he was

He was just madly in love, and those feelings spoke more than words could ever say.

He stood up, stepping towards the blonde and rested his hand on Jason's shoulder, which made the boy look up, confused and irritated all together.

"What?"

Couldn't Percy see that the boy was _busy_?

That's what he thought when The Son of Poseidon grasped both of his shoulders now, so that he was completely facing the taller boy who had this glint in his sea-green eyes.

They stayed like that, Jason not knowing what Percy was trying to do by keeping his hands on his shoulders, and The Son of Poseidon was trying to figure out what The son of the Sky God was thinking right now. Probably about what Percy was trying to prove by distracting him from his yet-to-be-baked Blueberry pie.

Then he did something that he'd never expected to do – well; he did, but not _now_. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to complain, because Jason's lips were exactly like Percy had imagined them to be: soft to the touch and accented with a sweet taste.

He waited though before he continued, like he was readying himself for the worst beating up in his entire life, but none ever came. Jason was looking at him, his sky-blue eyes big and round like this wasn't happening for real, but just one of his many dreams that had come true.

Well fuck, Percy was going to make that dream into reality, and prove to Jason just _how much_ the boy meant to him.

He added a bit more pressure to their kiss, their eyes both closing slowly, and Percy couldn't help himself but to wrap his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer so that both their clothed chests came in contact, while his other hand wandered up to the golden-blonde hair that he liked to touch.

"Ahh.."

The Son of Poseidon heard something, and he could swear it was Jason who had moaned, pushing his body even more against Percy, making his blood pump southward into his groin. His grip tightened, and he nipped at The son of the Sky God's lower lip, sucking and nibbling it, when the tip of his tongue pushed through the lips, Jason not resisting at all.

He had wanted this as much as Percy, he had dreamed about this scene for so long now that it was almost too good to be true, and now that they were kissing, battling with their wet muscles for dominance, he knew that the feelings he felt for Percy were real, that he had fallen in love with The Son of Poseidon.

With that weight finally off his shoulders, he couldn't help himself but press more against the warm and secure body, fitting perfectly, and moaning when Percy sucked sweetly on his tongue, pushing The son of the Sky God backwards until his lower back hit the end of the table.

"Shit, Percy."

Oh, great. He was stuck between a very aroused Percy (if the evident bulge in his denims could be any sign) and a kitchen table with the still unfinished Blueberry pie on it. Not really how he would have imagined his first make-out session, but beggars can't be choosers.

Percy gripped Jason's rear and lifted him up, putting the light boy on the table and continuing his ministrations, leaving Jason's hair to roam instead over his clothed chest. He could feel the beating of the boy's heart, not from fear but from pleasure. He smiled at that and caught the tempting lips again, only to leave them to kiss Jason's jaw line.

"Mhm, I-Percy,"

The noises that Jason was creating was like music in his ears, and he paid attention to every hitch in his breath, the different kinds of gasps and moans, and even his name escaping the blonde's mouth. He then separated Jason's legs to position himself between them, accidentally brushing his groin against Jason's thigh, which send shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Fuck, Jason, you have _no idea _what you're doing to me," he groaned when Jason moved and pulled him by the collar of his shirt down with him on the table, their noses touching.

"I do, because you're making me feel just about the same as you."

He made himself clear by rolling his hips against Percy, both their clothed erections brushing each other and making them both gasp with the friction, arousing both of them even _more_.

"Shit," he hid his face in the nape of The Son of Poseidon's neck, panting and sending puffs of warm breath in Percy's ear, who in return shivered. He then slipped a warm hand under Jason's shirt, feeling the warm and soft skin underneath it and every movement of his muscles.

Jason pulled slightly back, a pretty blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes glazed over by lust, and it took Percy so much willpower to not screw the boy's brains out right here in the kitchen, because damn did he look fuckable.

He attacked the son of the Sky God's lips again, invading his mouth and coaxing the other boy to join while their hands roamed freely over one another's body, touching, experimenting, feeling the heating passion growing between them.

Percy's hand went slowly southwards and stopped at Jason's denims that was hanging lowly on his light tanned hips, hugging them perfectly. Said boy moaned deeply when another wandering hand caressed his back, up and down, and touching a sensitive spot just a little below his back.

The Son of Poseidon blinked, followed by a smirk and redid the action, receiving the same reaction from mere seconds ago. '_Perfect,'_ he thought. He could distract the boy while he unbuttoned Jason's pants.

But he only got that far when they both suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the house entrance, followed by a loud yell.

"Oh fuck, they're back."

He was having such a great time that he had totally forgotten that they were at _Camp_, and thus that thier friends and family could walk in on them anytime.

And knowing Nico, he would blackmail him for a long, long, _very_ long time.

He turned his attention back to Jason, who was also staring at the kitchen door, and lowered down to the boy's ear.

"Next time, we're cooking at your house, and this time with aprons," he whispered huskily and winked at the furiously blushing Jason when he pulled back and took Jason with him into a hug, inhaling the delicious vanilla scent that was all over the boy.

"Uhm, Percy?" The son of the Sky God's voice was a bit muffled, since his face was practically pressed into Percy's chest, and the taller boy hm'd, a sign that he was listening.

"I think we should run away, because I promised Thalia the Blueberry pie for when she got back, and uhh…" they both automatically glanced back at the table, but no Blueberry pie in sight. Only when they lowered their eyes to the ground, did they see that while they were busy devouring each other, they had thrown the Blueberry pie on the ground, now only a pulp of yellow and brown.

Percy stared at it for a few minutes with an impassive face, before he slowly, in a very serious tone that he almost never used, said:

"We are _so _fucking _dead_."

And they turned around, stormed towards the backdoor and ran for their lives as one very pissed off Thalia came barging into the kitchen, screaming bloody murder when she saw her lovingly, sweet Blueberry pie laying destroyed on the ground.

Jason didn't come home for a whole week, so he stayed at Percy's house, since his parents weren't there – like usual...

Let's just say that Percy has finally started to appreciate the art of cooking.

Because isn't there a saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryuu: Did you guys like it? I made this story for 3 reasons: <strong>_

_**1) Firstly in honor of two writers Vampiri Amare & Fly With Converse, who made this Percy/Jason fanfictino that I thought was really good, and wanted to do one in honor of them.**_

_**2) I like this pairing because Jason & Percy just mesh well I guess.**_

_**3) Because there are no ACTUAL Percy/Jason stories! It's all about the Son of Neptune! Never really ever about just those two!**_

_**But anyways review!**_

_**Unitl next time!**_

_**Ryuu Out!**_


	2. Paint Job

****Story Title: ****The Storm Vault****  
>Chapter Title:<strong> **Paint Job****  
>Author:<strong> **Skye/Silver (SkyeLight SilverNight)**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **M**  
><strong>Series:<strong>** Percy Percy & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**  
>Full Summary: <strong>Lieutenant Percy Percy is putting in his night hours in the police cruiser when he catches Jason Grace defacing public property with graffiti. A quick check up of his name in the system shows no priors except for public fights. He decides that he needs a bit more corporal *cough* SEXUAL *cough* punishment to get his head on straight.**  
><strong>****Word Count:** **~2.6k**  
><strong>Contains:<strong> **Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence, blackmail, oral, a little bit of dirty talk…**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **none**  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> **I don't own the Percy Jackosn/Heroes of Olympus. . . sad isn't it?**  
><strong>**Notes: **As you can see this story is AU. Percy is about 20-21 years old, while Jason is about 17-18. So I kind of have writers block, and couldn't think of anything to write. I came across this unfinished thing in my files and decided I just had to complete it. It doesn't have a real plot, and I doubt I'm going to write a sequel to this. But if it actually gets any responses I might just try. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Perseus Jackson sighed as he patrolled the streets of Manhattan at midnight. Why had he agreed to cover for Frank again? Oh yeah, that's right. Because it counted as overtime and Frank agreed to do all his paperwork for the next week. He was tired from a long day's work and cranky from lack of coffee, not to mention his non existent sex life.<p>

You would think that someone as good looking as Percy, not to mention someone as well-paid, would have no difficulty finding a bed partner. To be honest, Percy didn't have any problems finding them; most of them actually threw themselves at him. The problem was finding one good enough for him. He really needed to get laid soon or he was going to be difficult to deal with. Very difficult.

Percy stopped the car as he saw some guy spraying something that looked like an eagle on the brick wall of a store. He dropped the can and ran when he saw the cop's car, heading immediately down an alley way. Percy smirked and threw his car in reverse, spinning quickly around and then shooting down one of the back roads before cutting into another alley. If he timed it right and the punk was heading the way he thought he was then. . . . . .

Bingo.

The little fucker slammed into the side of the car, rolling over the hood and landing on the other side in a surely painful, but not in the least bit lethal, collision with the car. Percy got out of the car slowly as the punk held onto his stomach and gasped for breath. His hoody was still up and blocking his face, but Percy didn't care at the moment.

Percy pulled out his hand cuffs and flipped the man uncaringly onto his stomach, making him grunt in pain as he snapped the cuffs on. He started read him his rights in a monotone before he yanked him up and pulled back his hood.

Oh.

Underneath that hood was the most exotically beautiful, scowling young man that Percy had ever seen. It was a boy. He looked to be about 17 in age, with nice tanned skin, and a little scar on his upper lip. The boy had short, spiky, golden blonde hair & bright blue eyes the color of the Skye.

Oh yeah, this night was turning out to be much more interesting and fruitful then Percy thought it would be.

"What's your name?" Percy purred and the young man's eyebrows furrowed at the change in tone and didn't say anything. "Don't want to answer? That's okay, I can find out myself."

He slipped his hand into the young man's back pocket, making the blond yelp when he gave his ass a sharp squeeze before retrieving the wallet. The man looked absolutely mortified now, which made Percy smirk evilly. He wondered if he was a homophobe, which would make this night even more fun.

Percy flipped open the wallet and scanned the ID. Jason Grace, a student at the Jupiter High.

"Jace?" Percy asked, his green eyes glowing in amusement. Jason scowled.

"It's Jason!" Jason growled and Percy smiled in amusement before he shoved Jason down onto his knees beside the cruiser.

"Stay," he said like he was speaking to a dog and Jason's Skye blue eyes flashed in anger, but he did as he was asked. Percy typed Jason's name into the database and it came up with no prior crimes committed. Hmm, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"You know, I'm willing to bet that your Parents would probably be very disappointed in you if he were to ever find out about what you were doing." Percy said, and was surprised when he was the flash of malice in Jason's eyes when he said the word Parents.

"Parent." Jason said through gritted teeth. Percy raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Hmm. Anyway, I'm sure that you wouldn't want this little 'incident' to go on your Permanent Record, it would look bad when applying for Jobs, trying to get into Colleges or just applying for a Scholarship…" Percy trailed off and inwardly smirked when he saw Jason swallow and look a bit nauseous. "However I am willing to let this slide**—**if your willing to do something for me in return."

"Like what?" Jason asked grumpily.

"Why, take your punishment, of course," Percy said. And before Jason knew what was happening, Percy reached out and grabbed Jason's chin, tilting his head up so he was looking up at him. "This dirty little mouth of yours and that nice ass around my cock ought to do."

"No way!" Jason said in a shocked, incredulous tone. Percy could tell from his expression that he was had never gone 'All The Way' with anyone before.

Well even better.

"Well then, I guess I'll just call this into the station & call your family and tell them about your crime. I remember that your file said your Father was Zeus Olympia. Imagine what this might do to his campaign."

"No!" Jason cried again, this time in fear. Percy raised an eyebrow while Jason bit his lip. "You**—**you promise that you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Of course I won't," Percy said, and he moved his hand upward to stroke Jason's hair. "So do we have a deal?"Percy asked him, stroking the boys hair.

Jason nodded, looking very frightened. A look that grew even more so when he saw Percy unbuckle his belt and undo his pants to pull out a rather large erection that was already leaking pre-cum. "Oh, and don't forget to call me Percy, okay? Not Officer Jackson, just Percy. I like for my partners to call me by name while their screaming."

Jason blushed at those words, before he looked up stare up at Percy with a mixture of fear & anxiety in those bright blue eyes of his. He then took a deep breath, before hesitantly opening his mouth and reaching his head out to the throbbing member. Sighing, Percy pushed his thumb into Jason's mouth and made him open up wider before pushing his cock inside.

Jason instantly made a face as he tasted some of the officers pre-cum go down his throat. His stomach lurched at the sour fluid & and he felt as if he was about to throw up.

"If you vomit on me, I swear I will make sure that you are unable to walk without the feeling of my cock up your ass." Percy warned.

Jason made a sound at the back of his throat before swallowing thickly around the officers cock, causing Percy to hiss in pleasure.

Percy threw his head back, while at the same time running his hands through Jason's spiky hair. "That's it, suck my cock like the greedy little slut that you are."

The look of disgust that Jason gave him only served to amuse Percy even more.

"Watch the teeth." Percy instructed. He then fisted Jason's golden blonde hair not to gently, while he slowly push deeper into his mouth.

Jason panicked for a split second and his gag reflex made Percy growl in pleasure.

Percy pulled his cock out a little bit (he didn't choke Jason) before moving his hands to the back of Jason's head slowly forced him to move a little faster. And Jason did so obediently, wanting to get this experience over with.

Percy groaned as Jason bobbed his head up and down, breathing through his nose a little harshly as he looked up at Percy pleadingly while still sucking on the large member. The sight of those pouty, abused lips was very alluring and it pushed Percy into wanting to fuck Jason _right now._

He pulled his cock out of Jason's mouth with a slurping sound and a strand of saliva lingered on Jason's lip, connecting to his cock. Percy smirked and rubbed his thumb over it before grabbing Jason by the arm and lifting him to his feet. Jason made a small sound of protest as Percy yanked open the back seat of his car, but it turned into a surprising yelp when he was shoved into the seat, face first.

Percy made quick work of Jason's pants and yanked them down. He got irritated when the shoes got in the way and tugged them off hard enough to make Jason wince a little before his jeans pants got the same treatment.

"Percy." Jason said pleadingly & worried, biting on his bottom lip, as he looked at Percy over his shoulder.

All Percy did was smirk at his before yanked Jason's hips toward him and he guided his cock to the puckered hole of Jason's rectum.

Jason's clear blue eyes grew wide at the knowledge that he was about to be taken without preparation and let out a scream when Percy penetrated him.

"Fuck!" Jason screamed as his face got pushed into the upholstery of the seat with his arms still handcuffed behind his back. "It hurts!"

"I know, I know," Percy crooned softly and stroked Jason's bright hair before he began to thrust in and out of him roughly. "But you don't want me to tell anybody about your little crime, now do you?"

Jason cringed and turned his face away from him. Percy frowned at that, but he continued to piston his hips in and out of Jason. And he rather enjoyed the way their skin slapped together. He leaned back slightly and grinned at the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Jason's ass and then reappearing with some blood coating it.

"Do you really hate this so much, Jace?" Percy asked. He moved his hand underneath Jason's hips to stroke his erection. Jason jerked at the touch and gave a low moan as his body was forced to feel pleasure through the pain. "Because it seems to me like you're enjoying this, as well."

"Shut up!" Jason snapped breathlessly and squirmed underneath him.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say." Percy scolded, and he snapped his hips forward sharply, making Jason let out a small moan. Jason's flushed and sweaty body below him was already starting to get to Percy, but he wanted Jason to come before him. It didn't actually take much to make the virgin boy climax. He was wound so tight the slightest bit of pleasure and pain intertwined would make him snap.

And snap he did as he came all over the back seat of the car, crying Percy's name.

Percy orgasmed not too long after that, pushed over the edge from Jason tightening and constricting around him. Jason made a face at the sensation of Percy filling him with his seed, but Percy didn't pay that any mind. He did chuckle, however, when he pulled out and Jason gave a cute little whimper that made his cock take interest once more.

Perhaps another time…

He wiped his groin off with the inside of Jason's pants and then examined Jason's ass which was leaking with his cum. It made Percy gleeful and he felt like he had somehow staked a claim on the boy. One that he would make sure to uphold.

He roughly wiped Jason down, making Jason squirm and scowl at Percy. Percy simply gave him a soft smile and produced the keys to the handcuffs so he could unlock them. Jason stood up on shaky legs and rubbed his sore lips. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and Percy couldn't help but think he looked even more delicious that way.

Jason dressed clumsily with Percy watching him the entire time. "You better not say anything," he spat at Percy before he turned to leave, stomping off dramatically.

Well it would have been dramatic if it weren't for his limp.

Percy broke into a large grin when he got out of sight and whistled a little when he picked up Jason's wallet, which he conveniently forgot to give back to him. He would go to his house tomorrow to do so, which just so happened to be Percy's day off and take the boy back to his house with the threat of even more blackmail material.

He'd have to get his backseat cleaned, but it was only criminals who sat back there anyway so it wasn't like it was a pressing need.

He smirked again at the thought of his blond and all the things he would do to him the next time he met. And besides if he didn't see him tomorrow then there was always the family reunion next week.

Who knows, maybe working overtime **_did_** pay off sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: Hmm, I think I enjoyed writing that a bit TOO much. But I hoped you enjoyed it! Feel free to give me constructive criticism. I really want to improving my stories and make them better for my viewers to read. <strong>

**Oh and in case anyone was wondering, my inspiration to write this came from one time when I was watching Greys Anatomy (Or Private Practice) and this one guy was talking about he was raped my his general while he was in the Army. And then my mom told me that stuff like this actually happened a lot! O.o  
><strong>


	3. Roommates

******Story Title: ****The Storm Vault****  
>Chapter Title:<strong> **Roommates (Or the time Jason slept with Percy. :P)****  
>Author:<strong> **Skye/Silver (SkyeLight SilverNight)**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **M**  
><strong>Series:<strong>** Percy Percy & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**  
>Full Summary: <strong>Um, there really isn't one. . . . . . .**  
>Pairings: Percy Jackson &amp; Jason Grace.<br>******Word Count:** ****  
><strong>Contains:<strong> **Yaoi, sex, cursing, oral, some masturbation…**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **none**  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> **I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus. . . sad isn't it?**  
><strong>**Notes: **As said from my last update, I kind of have writers block, and couldn't think of anything to write. I came across this unfinished thing in my files as well and decided I just had to complete it. It doesn't have a real plot, and I doubt I'm going to write a sequel to this. But if it actually gets any responses I might just try. The idea for this is kind of random, nor is it really part of the series. But if it was I would say that it takes place either Post-Giant War, or Post-Mark of Athena. Both of them are kind of OOC, so I just wanted to give you a heads up. You Have Been Warned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason Grace was incredibly nervous. This was his his 5th night as Percy's roommate, and so far he had avoided all the potential disasters he had imagined before even moving in.<p>

You see a couple of weeks ago, Leo had gotten too excited while around his sister Thalia and had managed to burn down the Zeus Cabin. Needless to say, Jason was left with nowhere but the Big House to sleep in for a while before Percy offered him a bed in his Cabin.

That had been nearly a week ago, and so far things had been going: They spent some time together, but not too much. They didn't mind each others music tastes. The two even went to sleep around the same hour.

But not this morning.

For you see, Jason blamed Percy for the small bulge that ached beneath his blue cotton pajama pants.

It was an irrational accusation.

Jason should be able to control himself, because Percy had every right to come back from his shower wearing nothing but a towel around his slender hips. Jason should control himself because he was dating Piper, one of the most beautiful girls at camp (Or in the world for that matter). So the erection was his own fault.

This was a disaster that he had not been able to imagine.

Percy Jackson sat in the middle of his mattress reading a large, old looking book that must have come from the library and from what Jason was able to see the book was in Ancient Greek. His dark brow was furrowed in thought, so Jason guessed that whatever it was that he was reading it must have been some pretty intense stuff.

Percy was dressed now in a pair of blue pajama pants, but he he didn't have on a shirt. As Jason twisted with his own T-shirt, he really wished Percy would be more self conscious.

A pile of homework from Annabeth's class lay over Jason's crotch. He had been doing the work. . .before Percy had returned. Now he just chewed his fingernails, his pencil- anything to make the brand new potential disaster die down. He tried having non-sexual thoughts, but Percy would just make some sort of noise and Jason's eyes would bore right into the other boy's chest.

"Jason?" Percy said in a slow kind of voice.

The Son of the Sky God snapped his pencil clean in two. "Huh. . .yes?"

"Are you alright? Are you having trouble with your homework? I know I sure am." he dropped his legs off the edge of the bed, as if ready to help Jason with the assignment. (Not that he would have been able to help, seeing as they both had dyslexia. But it was a nice thought anyway.) The boy's heart began to pound hard, any remaining blood rushing to his face to form a heated flush.

"No! I'm good. . .just um. . .well," Jason had no idea what to say. He had been looking at Percy's abdomen. Well, less like looking and more like full on creeper stare. . .and drooling, lets not forget about the drooling. Imagining licking up the older boy's perfect chest. . .Jason blinked, his erection flushing along with his face.

Percy blinked, his green eyes expressionless & unfathomable. He stood up anyway and approached Jason's bed, his boxers strung low across his defined hips. "Are you sure? I mean Annabeth used to tutor me in this stuff, so I might be able to help you out a little."

"I-I didn't but I'm not having trouble!" Jason blurted out awkwardly, trying to adjust his homework so it wouldn't slip and reveal his true problem.

Percy raised one dark eyebrow. "Well at least let me have a look," and he pulled the homework off of Jason's lap.

In his desperation Jason sent a prayer to his Godly Father, Lord Jupiter, that his boner had vanished. But Jason guess that Jupiter didn't care much for the sexual issues of his hormonal son who was rooming with his straight, best friend. Because the boner wasn't just visible.

Oh no.

It was as bold as Imperial Gold and even more stiff than before, brightly outlined in dark blue cotton.

Jason had been expecting some sort of outburst from the other Demigod. If not disgust, maybe in rage at least.

But Percy said nothing. He gently, blushing like crazy as he did so, put the homework binder back over Jason's lap and calmly walked back to his bed. He plopped onto the mattress, and resumed doing his own homework as if the moment had never happened. Once Jason's breathing returned to normal, he thought that maybe, just maybe: Jupiter was watching over him after all.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>_

Two weeks had passed after the small '_incident_'.

And for Jason, being Percy's roommate had became more normal than he could have ever imagined: He didn't feel the need to watch the other Demigod as much, and that was even when Percy walked around in nothing but a towel or a pair black & blue boxers. Which isn't saying that he didn't still stare at Percy**—**he did. Just not 90 percent of the time

Annabeth's homework assignments had turned out to be so much more time consuming than his half naked roommate.

Percy had noticed the decline in the attention he was receiving from the blond-haired teen, and he was surprised to realize that he felt kind of offended. For him at least it was nice to be so openly noticed, even if it was by another Dude. Girls were beginning to get tiresome. They were really complicated, and tended to get mad him. Like, a lot.

Plus it really unnerved Percy when they would stop and look at him whenever he walked past. Their stares made the Son of Poseidon feel really uncomfortable.

Jason's stares didn't.

No, his stares only communicated pure & total appreciation for Percy's figure and form. At first, the (slightly) older boy was embarrassed. He hadn't really been thinking when he had opted for the Son of Jupiter to sleep with him. But he was the kind of person that grew on you.

It wasn't until two weeks after Jason moved in that Percy realized something was obviously wrong.

Maybe it was too much of Jason, maybe it was too much of seeing him strolling around in a pair of dark pajama pants, and a dark green T-shirt. Too much of having him blush and spark whenever he got overexcited, or surprised. Or how, and this was the part that really kind of annoyed Percy, he would talk about all of his troubles with Piper & Reyna. Or maybe, Percy slowly accepted, the problem lied within himself. He was somehow becoming attracted to the other boy. That thought didn't even make sense in Percy's mind. He liked girls.

Loved girls, actually.

Like, Annabeth for example: Witch her long legs, her soft honey-colored hair, how she usually smelled like lemons. . .he found most girls charming, especially ones with a natural flair to them. Then again, by male standards, Jason _was_ a _little_ girly. He was only a couple of inches shorter than Percy, he always smelled like a nice breeze & he was never seen wearing wearing ruffled or dirty clothes. His voice was even higher than Percy's, just by a little. However. . .Percy knew, quite obviously, that Jason was still male despite some of his traits & habits. Below those dark green pajama pants was something Percy could not wrap his head around.

In a way, enjoying Jason as a person made sense. He was an original person & he had a nice personality. But then there were times when Percy would wake up late at night, from dreaming of Jason. Of kissing him, of holding Jason's waist in his hands. . .well there was nothing wrong with those sort of thoughts, right?

'_Just keep telling yourself that, Percy_.' Percy said, talking to himself as he watched Jason write in a large notebook.

The older boy was sitting cross-legged on his bed as usual. Both were still in their regular clothes, having returned from classes only an hour before. Percy wanted to look busy, even though he did not have any assignments. So he took out a textbook and pretended to read. His eyes didn't move so he ended up reading the same sentence over and over and over.

Jason's head perked up from the notebook. "How do you spell abysmal?"

Percy thought for a few minutes, thankful for the chance to stop reading that stupid sentence. "Um I think, it's spelled. . uh. . . A-B-Y-S-M-A-L? I think that's it/"

"Oh! I kept putting the Y after the S. Thanks, Perc."

"Mm hm. . ." Percy gritted his teeth. He was acting so weak & strange, all just because of a sad little crush.

A crush on his male, best friend. Talk about pathetic.

Percy liked girls.

'_Likes_.'his mind grumbled while Percy pulled on his pajamas. He changed in the bedroom while Jason had changed in the bathroom. The blond walked out humming some (tuneless) song and settled down with big notebook again.

He also liked Jason. Really, really liked him. But he also didn't know just how he was supposed to even _approach_ that situation, much less how to deal with it.

Percy's eyes began to swim in his confusion. As he brought his hands up to rub them, the book dropped to the floor. Jason looked up once again.

"Percy? Are you OK?"

Percy pulled a grimace. "Yeah I'm good. Just dropped my book."

Jason was looking straight at him, like in the way that he used to. This time Percy chose to look back. Each pair of eyes wavered in their owner's sockets. Each one daring the other to glance away. The Son of Poseidon swore he could hear both their heartbeats, and he could see tiny sparks of electricity running through Jason's hair and over his pajamas.

Percy wasn't sure if he was even breathing any more. Just paused halfway off the bed, clutching a stupid old textbook with his mouth open. The moment passed as quickly as it had appeared, and Jason looked away, biting his bottom lip. Percy looked to his bedside window, seeing the last few rays of Sunset poking through the silk curtains.

He stretched to add dramatics. "I'm getting a bit tired. . ."

The blond boy stared right at the wall. "Yeah, me too. . .we can turn off the lights then"

"If your not tired, I can sleep with a light on."

"No no!" Jason yawned a fake yawn. "I'm ready to fall asleep anyway."

Percy really didn't want to protest. But even though Jason was giving Percy a way out, he was obviously giving himself a way out too. And that double meaning made Percy. . . .upset. He didn't want to admit it, but it did.

This petty crush was kicking his ass!

"Good Night, Percy," Jason fake yawned again, his side of the room dimmed.

The older Demigod shut off his lamp and drifted into a rough sleep. The dreams about Jason woke him up every so often, with his blankets and sheets twisting around his limbs.

Finally, at around 11:00, he awoke to a silent dark Campsite. His body was too tired for sleeping so he sat up and stretched, climbing out of his warm bed. Percy padded into the bathroom, not bothering to flip on the lights & ruin the darkness that his eyes had become so accustomed to in these past couple of days.

Walking into the fist stall, Percy dropped his pajama pants and took out his hardened erection. Taking it into his hand, Percy began stroking himself.

The dreams were still fresh in his mind, dreams of Jason down on his knee's with Percy's cock in his mouth. Percy let out a low moan and began to move his hand even faster, as more & more images began to flash through his mind. Images of the both of them naked with Jason straddling Percy's waist. . . . . Halfway through relieving himself, the dreams were beginning to leave his mind.

That is until he heard two feet walk right into the dark bathroom, and a gasp escape somebody's mouth.

He wheeled around, and came face-to-face with his roommate. "Jason?" he asked.

"AHHHH!" Percy barely had enough to think before a pillow crawling with waves of blue electricity smacked right into his face & drooped to the side of the toilet, something that resulted in making the light that was right above the two adolescents, come on & flicker with bright blue light.

"Jason!" He said when his roommate tried to hit, with his fist crawling with bolts of electricity. Percy grabbed his right hand, just before it managed to mack contact with his face. "Its me!"

"Percy?" Jason asked.

"Who else would it be? The Boogeyman?" Percy asked, sarcastically, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his arm.

Even in the darkness, Percy could feel Jason's blush, and it sent a warm feeling straight to his groin, making his cock twitch. "I-I don't know. . ."

Percy picked up the pillow and handed it to the other boy, at the same time pulling on his pajama pants and sending a quick Thank You to his Godly Father that he had kept his boxers on & that Jason had not yet noticed the huge organ yet, because who knows what might have happened if Jason had walked in on him naked & masturbating.

"Jace, look. I know that this isn't the time or. . .the place, but I. . .I wanted to talk about something that happened a little while ago. . .like the week of when you first moved in to be exact."

The blush got even deeper, and Percy had stop himself from just tackling Jason & let one of his many dreams come to play. "Just forget that, please…"

"Jason**—**"

"Percy. Please. I feel bad enough already, as it is!"

"You shouldn't." The words were out of Percy's mouth before he could stop them.

Percy could feel Jason's electric-blue eyes on him. "What?"

"You shouldn't feel bad at all. . ." Percy took a deep breath, "And I don't want to just forget about it."

"W-why not…it was embarrassing!" Jason's hands flew up to run his hands through his hair, the pillow falling to the floor again.

Later on, Percy would decide that maybe he had been thinking too hard and he fried his brain, because that would be the only way for him to explain why he did what he did next. He grabbed Jason's wrists, hard at first then he slowly pulled Jason's hands off his face. He leaned in so close to the blond that their noses nearly touched.

"You have no reason to feel embarrassed." Their eyes locked steady within the thick darkness.

The blush on Jason's face warmed Percy's cheeks. "I-I…" But the older boy cut off his roommate's words by kissing him full on the mouth.

Percy held Jason by his jaw, deepening the kiss and not even caring if the younger boy was kissing back. But to the other Demigod's amazement, his roommate pressed his own lips against Percy's.

He couldn't just let it stop there.

No, Percy was going to wreck his reputation he should go all the way rather than half asked. Percy's hands slid down the boy's sides and held onto his hips. The pair fell back against the bathroom door and shut it with a small bang.

Jason was a pretty good kisser, which shouldn't have really surprised Percy, considering who his Father is. It was just that despite his appearance, he really didn't seem like somebody who had a lot of experience in these types of situations. But maybe it was just another mysterious piece of Jason that you had to unravel yourself. And Percy intended to unravel quite a bit of the blond.

A minute or so had passed and Percy easily slipped his tongue past Jason's parted lips. He could feel the boy take a shallow breath. Percy held him steady against the door, gently moving his hands beneath the blond's green T-shirt. Here he could feel that shallow breathing, every slow inhale and exhale Jason exhausted from his lungs. Percy stroked up and down his roommates fit form, getting a strange sense of arousal purely from how Jason's skin always seemed crackle & spark at Percy's touch. He figured it was safe enough to take another bold step and picked up the edge of Jason's baggy shirt, moving it up and sliding it over the boy's head. Percy dropped it to the tiled floor and blinked for a moment.

Jason was still breathing heavily. The other boy's eyes were adjusted enough in the dark to see that pale, half aroused, half frightened expression. It was the first moment since the whole thing began that Percy had paused to think.

"I-I don't know what came over me, Jason. I'm sorry."

The blond flushed red again. "W-why…"

"I dunno. I just. . . couldn't control myself. I don't know what's happening to me!" Percy said with a frustrated sigh.

Jason shook his head. "That's not what I was going to ask, Percy."

Percy looked at him. "It wasn't?"

Jason shook his head again. "No. And if you hadn't have interrupted me, then you would have known that I was going to ask: Why did you stop?"

Big, Sky-blue eyes bore into Percy's darker Sea-green ones. There was a shiny tint to them in the shadows.

Jason bit into his lower lip, which was red and slightly swollen from their kissing. If he were to look into a mirror just then, he knew that his eyes would have been darkened from the Desire he was feeling just then. His cheekbones were tinted scarlet, and he was still breathing deeply.

Percy knew that he had permission to continue. The question was, how far could he go? Percy, himself wasn't a virgin (Annabeth had taken care of that little problem) but he was certain that for all his looks, Jason was still innocent. At least with other males anyway.

Percy advanced on his roommate for a second time. The blond wrapped his tanned arms around Percy's torso, leaning up to kiss him again. It was more passionate, if even possible, than before.

Percy brought Jason down onto the floor, settling the blond onto his lap. He blushed as he settled himself over Percy's hips, and the flush deepened when he sat down too far and his cock had rubbed against the other boy's.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled, sitting up a little bit.

Percy just smiled, running his hands up and down his roommate's sides and hips. "It's ok…if this is…?" he slowly pulled down Jason's pajama pants.

The blond stopped him, putting his own hands onto the waist band of the green and blue plaid fabric. Panic began to show in Jason's blue eyes, as though he had just realized what was going on. Seeing Jason freeze up made Percy freeze as well, ending up with the both of them clinging to the blonds' pajama pants.

"Take them off."

Percy blinked a couple dozen times, before a smile graced his features at the sudden commanding tone that Jason had used on him .

He slid off the pants.

For some reason, Percy really wasn't all that surprised that Jason hadn't been wearing any sort of underwear beneath them. Jason was now sitting exposed, very very exposed, over Percy's hips. The tanned flesh on his body was blushing a dark pink. Never before had Percy ever felt so attracted to anybody in his whole life, not even Calypso. Nor had this type intimacy lasted so long. He felt as though he could spend days, if not weeks, just touching every inch of the boy straddling his hipbones. And with his rands resting on the young mans hips, Percy felt like he was in control, when during those night in his hidden daydreams, he hadn't. The sense of control, made him even more aroused. At least that is until Jason bent down, almost nuzzling Percy's crotch against his cheek.

Percy felt those sparks shoot up his spine.

Jason pulled down Percy's dark blue boxers and let them stay on his thighs. He kept his head inclined, and licked the underbelly of Percy's throbbing cock.

Several thousand more volts charged up Percy's nerves. It wasn't making any sense him. Annabeth had done the exact same thing to him before, but it hadn't felt this good. Nor had it made him feel so alive all those other times that she had done it. But those thought's were immediately discharged from his head when Jason began to lick the same path, up and down Percy's shaft. He flicked his tongue against the head, moving it back and forth against the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had begun to pool around the head. This made Percy gasp slightly, which shocked him. He never made these types noises with Annabeth, not even once.

Jason just continued. Slowly he slid Percy's dick into his mouth, pushing more before having to stop. He got more than half of it inside his throat before pulling back. Jason looked away, sparks of frustration running through his spiky hair.

"W-what's wrong?" Percy whispered, still in awe it was even happening at all.

Jason folded his arms. "I can't do it. I've never done this before."

"You were doing just fine from my view point."

"No, I wasn't! I couldn't even fit most of it in!" Jason said

"There isn't a law that says you have to fit it all in." Percy said softly, but Jason wasn't budging. "Hmm…come here."

Percy was gesturing to between his parted thighs. Jason's sky-blue eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets. "W-why?"

Percy roped the boy in by his waist. Once Jason was rested up against his leg, Percy stroked his hand along the upper part of his roommate's thigh. He pushed it back a little and Jason took the hint, raising his hips and opening his legs more. Gently Percy rubbed the tip of his index finger around Jason's tight entrance.

It was then that something dawned on Percy.

He reached into the cabinet behind them and rummaged through it, pulling out a really old bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't either of theirs, if memory served correctly it belonged to Piper's half-brother Mitchell, but that really didn't matter now.

Percy coated his fingers with the scented lotion (rose, really?). Again he ran his fingertip over Jason's hole, dipping it in and out slowly. Every time Percy made his finger go in a little more. The blond arched his back slightly, wincing at the odd feeling. For some reason, that aroused Percy even more. For some reason, there was this strange kind of thrill in playing with someone who had never been touched in this way before. Knowing that he was the first, Percy felt even more powerful than he did before, insanely so.

He pushed his index finger into Jason completely before pulling it back a little so he could insert his middle one as well. The blonds' tight muscles nearly screamed at being stretched. But Jason didn't make any loud noises, just these small yelps every now & again that Percy found so adorable that he had to resist the urge to just take Jason right then & there. Three fingers seemed to be Jason's breaking point. The other boy began to rock his wrist, thrusting his hand in a little bit. The tips of his fingers pressed up against Jason's prostrate several times, making the blonds' eyes squeeze shut tight as he moaned softly into Percy's ear.

Very slowly, Percy took out each one of his fingers and wiped them on his thigh. He brought his best-friend in for another kiss. He went to lick at Jason's lips to kiss him deeper, but the Jason stopped him.

"Percy…" he trailed off.

"Erm…too far? I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying your sorry! Please. . .?" Jason closed his legs almost shyly, turning his head to look down at the tiled floor. Percy couldn't help notice the blondes stiff cock before his stomach shadowed it.

"So. . .not too far?"

Jason looked back up. "Not far enough."

"We can't do it yet, not in here." Percy looked around at the small bathroom.

The blond stood up and peeked around the Campsite as if expecting some stranger to be standing there waiting. Percy looked out too.

Without needing to agree, the two boys sprinted across the campsite, and into Cabin 3. The Cabin was as dark & empty as it was before. Ignoring this, Percy clapped his hands and some of the lights in the Cabin came on. Then, taking Jason's hand in his, Percy led Jason onto his bid, sitting down on the silk covers. Jason looked down for a moment, suddenly frightened of what he knew was about to happen. Then Percy sat up on his knee's from his position on the floor, and reached forward and grabbed Jason's cock.

Jason gasped when he felt the icy fingers grasp him, digging his fingers into the covers.

The room was as dark and as empty as before. He guided Jason to his bed, sitting down on the covers. The blonde boy looked down for a moment, frightened again. Percy sat up on his knees, reaching forward to rub Jason's cock. The blond gasped, digging his nails into his palms. He moved Percy's hand away and sat over his hips instead.

Percy touched his own cock, knowing he had to last long enough to make this at least OK for Jason. He pulled the boy's narrow hips closer, slowly edging him down while holding his own dick by the base.

He let go of Jason.

"You need to adjust yourself…" Percy said kindly, trying to hide the anxiety that he was feeling. Feeling how tight Jason was on his fingers just made the thought of Jason's tight ass on his cock insanely hot.

The blond nodded, opening himself up wide before moving down onto the head. He yelped and moved up. "I-I can't."

"You can Jace. . . I know that it hurt's but you have to. . ."

Jason bit his lip in pain, which was becoming a real habit, sweat beading on his forehead.

He slid the head back inside himself. Percy couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips, he hadn't ever felt anything this tight before! Jason slid down more, the precum on Percy's cock lubricating the ride a little bit. He let out a small groan as he stretched apart.

Percy rubbed at his lover's hips, murmuring at how well the blond was doing, how good it was going to feel if he just sat down. The moment felt like long hours instead of short minutes. Finally Jason had filled himself with Percy's cock. The feeling of it pulsating inside of him was completely unreal. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure when Percy hadn't even moved yet.

"It does hurt…but I don't c-care…" Jason whimpered, bouncing down a little for emphasis.

That small bounce had almost made Percy burst. "Easy baby…" he realized the slip, but Jason didn't say anything. In fact he just smiled.

Slowly the Son of Poseidon rocked his hips upwards, his cock moving deeper inside his lover's body. Percy only went faster when Jason asked. The heat that was clenched around his dick was enough him to cum, his whole body was screaming painfully for release. But he willed himself to hold onto the erection, at the same time pushing faster & harder inside Jason. The moans pouring from the blond only made Percy aim deeper, forcing the other boy's hipbones down with each one of his thrusts.

"Percy…" Jason murmured softly. His eyes blue were closed tight.

Just by watching that, hearing it, feeling the wave of intensity wash over him, Percy's release burst inside Jason. He made a mewling sound as the warm seed flushed out inside him. Percy kept thrusting for his lover, long soft strokes upwards. Jason began to moan sweetly again, cumming a few moments later against his own stomach.

They sat in the same positions for a moment. Percy was panting, his wide chest stretching to breathe. He let the blond slide off him. For a panicked second he thought that Jason was returning to his own bed. Instead, he cuddled himself up beside Percy. The other boy turned towards him.

"I honestly didn't think that we were going to take it that far."

Jason shook his head. He looked kind of high, still dizzy from the experience. "I didn't either."

"Are you happy that we did it?" Percy asked.

"Very. Are you?"

"Extremely."

Jason gave a low laugh at that. "I didn't think that you were into guys."

"I'm not. I'm just into you." Percy wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling their bodies closer.

The blond turned red, and sparks began traveling over his body, making Percy shudder with pleasure. "But why me? Because I mean…look at you…well…Look. At. You. You could have anybody that you wanted. Boy or Girl. Why choose me?"

Percy smiled. "I'm nothing special…but thank you. I like you because. . .well you're are interesting. And different. And original. People wonder why I dated Annabeth, but when you get to know her, you learn she isn't at all what her outside leads people to believe."

"I'm not that interesting as her" Jason buried his head into the crook of Percy's neck.

The older boy's hold on his lover tightened. "You're right. You're way more interesting than she could ever be."

Jason smiled, before yawning slightly. "You know, you never did help me with that Homework assignment."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong> Soooo. . . .yeah, kind of Random ending. Um, this was in my unfinished files as well, so I had to finish it. Um, like I said before; this doesn't really have much of a plot to it. So yeah! Review, and tell me what you thought of it!


	4. Please read

This is a message for my readers. Please read this before reviewing "where is the next chapter?". I'm sorry that I've been gone for such a long time, and I guess it's about time I tell you guys why.

There aren't going to be any updates on for a while. I'm just going to come out and say it, since I can't seem to stop breaking down long enough to think of a nice way to put it.

My father has been sent to Prison after being labeled as a threat to society.

And I don't think that I can even think about updating my stories for a while. After finding out about my dad I just broke down. It's like all of the grief in my life has just caught up with me, and I don't know how to deal with it. I've been going to see a counselor to talk to for about a week now. But I still believe that it's going to be a long time before I can find either my old inspiration back or find a new source of it.

My dad wasn't a great person, for from it actually. Hell, I'm not even going to lie and say that he was perfect because he was nowhere close ti it. But he was my dad, and I feel terrible now that he is in jail. I still love him, and I don't know why.

Anyway. Sorry. But I'm slowly getting better. My next update might be by the end of this month, maybe sooner. But until then I'm just going to be reviewing stories on here.

I thank all of you for the support, and the kind words that you've all given to me over my time here. I'm truly grateful for it.

SkyeLight SilverNight out.


End file.
